The Freak in the Mirror
by Tiggystretch
Summary: Courtney is a lonely teenage girl, with no friends. Her aunt has sent her a mirror that is supposed to help her overcome this. How would a mirror do that? Well, no one really knows, and this mirror seems to be holding some very strange secrets
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here we go. First of the new stuff.**

**I Don't own TD, or the Germs.**

* * *

The Freak in the Mirror

* * *

"But mom, why does it have to go in my room?" A daughter said to her mother.

"Because your aunt sent it specifically for you, and said it has to be in your room." The mother, Laurena told her daughter.

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't have to Courtney, now stop being a brat, and do as your aunt wishes."

"Fine."

Her name is Courtney Ramirez, and she's a seventeen year old high school student, who could be classified as a nerd, based on her looks, because of her long unkempt hair that is sometimes wrapped in a very big bun on her head, her huge glasses. and her style of dressing, which made her look like she was cashing checks at a bank or doing people's taxes, usually only grays, or browns in her loose fitting wardrobe. The argument she, and her mother, were just having was over a really strange looking mirror Laurena's sister sent Courtney from Tamaulipas, Mexico. Courtney isn't a social person at all. She has straight A's in all of her classes, so she never really got to know anyone, and never made any real friends, since she focused so much on school. She pretty much only has passing acquaintances that she greets once in a while. This is just how her social life turned out. Her aunt says that the mirror will help her with problem… Courtney thinks otherwise.

After hanging up the mirror in her room, she realized it was actually kind of cool, since it was a top to bottom mirror, and had a nice design on the frame that held it together.

After looking at herself in the mirror, she decided it was time to take a shower, and get ready for bed, because she had to be up at five. There was nothing she needed to do, she just always wakes up at that time, and feels like changing her sleeping time could really throw off her whole schedule.

After getting out of the shower, Courtney walked to her room in a robe. Once in, she threw off the robe, and quickly put on a pair of short shorts, and a t shirt to sleep in.

She examined herself in the mirror, thinking about how she didn't want it at first, but now seeing it hung up, it actually brings her room together a little more.

She turned around to get into her bed, but then heard something... Something that nearly scared the crap out of her.

"Well, hello there." A voice came from out nowhere, and she immediately looked all around the room, but couldn't see anyone.

"W-Who said that?"

"Over here gorgeous."

Courtney turned to where it sounded like the voice coming from, right in front of the mirror, and before her eyes, a boy appeared.

"AHHHH!" Courtney screamed, as she ran out of her room.

"Courtney! What's wrong!?" Her father shouted, as he, and her mother ran up the stairs.

"T-T-There's someone in my room." Courtney stuttered.

"Where!?" Her mother shouted this time, then went into the room

After a few minutes of searching, and making sure the windows were locked, her parents gave up on finding anyone.

"Courtney, you must've imagined it, you're probably just sleepy." Her father said.

"Dad! I swear I saw someone standing right there in front of the mirror!"

Her dad walked over to the mirror, and laughed. "I guess you must be a cat, because you were scared by your reflection."

"Ughh."

"Princess, just get some rest. You should be fine in the morning." He said, as he walked out of the room, with her mother in tow.

"Reflection my ass." Courtney said to herself, then got up to check the mirror.

She stared at the mirror intently, and even got closer, so she could make out the markings on the frame.

"Well you do have a nice ass."

"Holy cr-" She yelled, but quickly covered her mouth, so as to not wake up her parents.

"Stare any harder, and your eyes will pop out." Courtney looked directly into the mirror, and she suddenly felt chills up her spine, and all the blood rush from her face.

Looking back at her was the same boy, but now she noticed he had piercings all over his face, a green mohawk on his head, and what she felt looked like clothes only a delinquent would wear, but the part that stunned her most were his unreal teal colored eyes. She didn't freak out like earlier though, mostly because she was in shock. Courtney had realized he wasn't standing in front of the mirror…

He was in it.

"W-What the hell are you doing in my mirror?!" She asked him nervously.

"Uhh, your mirror?"

"Yes. My mirror."

"Okay... Well, I just thought maybe I'd take a nice stroll in some random chick's mirror, yeah that's it." He said sarcastically.

Courtney stood in silence, trying to calculate what was happening.

"You okay?" The boy asked her.

"H-How are you in the mirror?" She asked back slowly.

"I don't know. How are you not in the mirror?"

"Oh great. A mirror with a sarcastic neanderthal in it, just what I needed, thanks aunt Vero." She huffed.

"Hold on. You're V's niece?"

Courtney looked at him dead in the eye. "How do you know her?"

"Hello? I was her damn mirror for the past ten years. I only helped her out with so many things."

"You helped her out? With what?"

"You really wanna know?"

"I guess."

"Your aunt used to have some seriously bad self esteem issues, because she never coped with the fact that she was getting old. I helped her fix that."

"How did you do that?"

"By doing what a mirror usually does. Showing her she should be proud of who she really is, also I listened to her problems a lot, and that's always a good thing for women. I was there for her when no one else was."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"I'm Duncan, and you are?"

"Umm, I'm C-"

"Completely beautiful." He cut her off, and then smirked.

"No, my name is Courtney."

"Okay Courtney, I guess you're the next person I need to help then."

"I don't need help from a talking mirror."

"Your aunt sending me here says otherwise. So, you wanna tell me what your problem is?"

"I'd rather fail my next test."

"Ahhh smart girl? You get good grades in school?"

"Of course."

"Nothing less than an A?"

"Nothing less."

"I'm just gonna take a wild guess, and say you have no friends."

Courtney stood wide eyed, and completely astonished. Duncan had figured out her problem, by reading one of her usual habits.

"Am I right?" He said snidely.

Courtney took a deep breath, then proceeded to remove the mirror. She attempted to take it down several times, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard she tried.

"The mirror can't be moved until I feel that I've helped you fix your problem." He smirked, and crossed his arms.

Courtney glared at him. "Fine, I'll just tell my dad." Now she smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Trust me." He told her.

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be the second time your dad has to look in this mirror for me, and I don't think he'll like that."

Duncan was right. Courtney couldn't tell her dad about the guy living in her mirror. Not only would he freak out, but he'd probably be really pissed at her too. She instead walked over to her purse, and pulled out a black stick.

"What's that?" Duncan asked.

"Something my dad gave me to defend myself. I've never really needed it until now." She said, then flicked the stick, and made it longer. It's a retractable nightstick.

"Oooh. I'm so scared." Duncan teased.

"You should be. It's got a steel ball tip." She said, and Duncan chuckled.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a snobbish look.

"You said tip."

Courtney was finally fed up with Duncan's shit, so she walked up to the mirror, and swung the nightstick as hard as she could, smashing the mirror into pieces.

She dropped the nightstick, and kicked it under her bed, knowing her parents would probably be rushing to her room by now. Surprisingly her parents never showed, so she decided to head downstairs to find them.

After looking all through downstairs, she opened the front door, and saw that her dad's mustang was gone.

"I guess they went out?" She said to herself, then went back upstairs, and into her room.

Courtney pulled her cellphone out from her purse, and saw a text from her mom, but of course didn't know she got it, since she places her phone on silent during school, and always forgets to change it back, even though no one actually texts her, other than her parents.

_Your father, and I are going out with some friends from his firm, there's leftovers in the fridge if you get hungry, love you._

She placed the phone on her nightstand, and decided to grab the broom, and dust pan from the closet in the hall.

When she returned with the broom and dust pan, she stopped dead in her tracks at the entrance of her room.

"Did ya miss me, princess?" The mirror was now back in its place, and a visibly irritated Duncan was standing in full view.

"H-How-B-But-"

"Let's try that again. Am I right about your problem?" Duncan asked.

Courtney had finally gathered herself, and shot back a threat. "Maybe I'll just smash you over, and over again until you finally stay broken."

"That won't work, after this mirror gets smashed once, it can't be broken again until it's removed."

Courtney threw the dust pan across her room, and pointed the broom at Duncan.

"You're gonna test it? Be my guest."

Courtney gripped the broom, but after a moment, dropped it, and sighed.

Duncan then sat on the floor in his mirror.

"Come sit over here." He pointed to a spot in front of him on Courtney's floor.

"Now, what's your problem, in detail." Duncan asked sincerely.

"Well I-"

"Hold on." He stared closely at Courtney. "Now that I see you up close, you've got a cute face, but those glasses really throw off your looks, and what is this hair?"

"I thought you were going to listen to my problem first, not criticize my looks."

"Well, with all that hair, there's barely anything to look at."

"Ugh, can you stop being a jerk."

"Okay, continue."

"As I was saying, I… Umm I don't have any friends."

"That it?"

"I've never been in a relationship before, or been kissed."

"Well, you don't have to be in a relationship to get kissed."

"Eww. I would never kiss a random person."

"You should try it. I always had hippy girls looking to get a little tongue from me, and even more."

"Eww. You pig." Courtney thought for a moment. "How long have you been in this mirror?"

"Well, I went to the last Germs show at the Starwood, so about ten years, I guess."

"Germs show? Starwood?"

"C'mon! You know, the Germs. Darby, Pat, Lorna, Don. Please don't tell me you seriously don't know the Germs. They only stopped playing in 1980!" Duncan shouted.

"Umm, Duncan what year is it?"

"Hearing you say that makes me think I might be wrong."

"Completely. Duncan, it's not 1990, the year is 2014!"

Duncan stood wide eyed, and silent for a while before he said anything.

"Your aunt…" He said quietly.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"Your aunt…" He said a little louder.

"My aunt?"

"Your aunt… She's a lying bitch… She told me it had only been ten years, since I got trapped in here."

Courtney laughed at his confusion. "I mean seriously Duncan, technology has advanced so much. How could you possibly think it was barely 1990?"

"Maybe it's because, I'm trapped in a damn mirror!"

"Point taken." Courtney said, then laughed again.

"She's still a lying bitch." The two were silent for a while, before Duncan spoke again. "Back to your problems. Take off your glasses."

"Why?"

"Do you have contacts?"

"Yes. but I never wear them."

"Well, now you're gonna."

"But I won't look as intelligent as I am."

"Princess, I'm gonna teach you how to use your confidence to make friends, not your brain."

Courtney scowled at Duncan using her dad's nickname for her. "Why couldn't I have gotten the mirror with a university professor in it?' Courtney asked rhetorically, as she got up to do as he said.

Courtney placed her glasses on her nightstand, and pulled her contacts out from the drawer. She placed them in here eyes, and walked back, so Duncan could get a closer look. "Well?" She said.

"Wow, you've got some gorgeously dark eyes, Princess. If I wasn't in this mirror, I'd probably be chasing you."

"If you weren't in the mirror, you would probably be in juvenile hall."

"I'm not gonna lie, I've been there before. Actually about eight times."

"Oh great. You're a pig, and a delinquent."

"And don't forget, I'm also your mirror." He smirked.

"Stop making that face, it's creepy."

"Okay, whatever. Now you've gotta do something about that hair."

"You're one to talk." She said in reference to Duncan's green mohawk.

Duncan thought for a bit. "Do you have any of those fashion magazines?"

"No, but I think my mom does."

"Well, go get one."

"Fine." Courtney said, as she walked out of the room, and into her parent's room. Once she found a magazine conveniently left next to the master bathroom sink, she went back to her room.

"How are you going to read this?" She asked.

"With my eyes?" Duncan responded.

"I mean, how are you going to turn the page?"

"That's why you're here, Princess."

"Stop calling me that." She said, as she held the magazine up to him.

"Whatever." He said back.

After flipping through the pages a few times, Duncan finally saw something that attracted his attention.

"Okay, I found it."

"Found what?" She asked, and he signaled to turn the magazine around. "Oh no. I am not cutting my hair that short." She said defiantly to his suggestion.

"It'll make you look hot. That's always a plus when you're trying to make friends."

"I want to start by making friends of the same gender first."

"It goes both ways. The more attractive you are, the easier it is for people to talk with you."

"That has to be one of the most superficial things I've ever heard!" She shouted.

Duncan crossed his arms, and smirked. "Humans are ugly creatures. People like you always try to deny it, but once you get a taste of being acquainted with people, you'll definitely want more."

"As if." She crossed her arms as well. "I would never act that way, and I am not cutting my hair that short. It's barely past her shoulders!"

Duncan did not look amused. "Think about this. There's probably that one cheerleader, who was an ugly duckling in middle school, but one boob job daddy paid for, and some caked on make up fixed that, and now she has all the guys groveling at her feet. That one jock that was the fat kid in elementary, but started working out, and became the first string linebacker on varsity as a freshmen, and gets laid whenever he wants. If you want to change the way people feel about you, you've gotta change the way they see you, be it physically, or emotionally, and I don't think you can pull it off emotionally."

"That was really profound, Duncan. I didn't think you could sound so intelligent."

"I get that way sometimes. So it's been decided, you'll get the haircut after school tomorrow, and the next day you'll make your first friend." Duncan said excitedly.

Courtney was hesitant at first, but then agreed. "Yeah!" She shouted, as she got up to head to bed. She laid in her bed, and looked at Duncan, who was now standing.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?" She asked a little nervous.

"Nah, I was just waiting till you got into bed." Duncan told her. "Goodnight, Princess." He said, then faded from the mirror.

"Wait... Duncan?" She called.

"Yeah?" Duncan said, as he came partially into view in the mirror.

"Goodnight." She told him. He smirked, and then faded away again.

"Maybe this'll work." Courtney thought to herself, as she laid in her bed. She took one glance at the now empty mirror, and smiled.

"Yeah, this is definitely going to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I guess there's actually a few people that like this story. **

* * *

The Freak in the Mirror Chapter 2

I don't own TD.

* * *

"Duncan?" Courtney said to her mirror. "Where are you?"

Duncan appeared in front of her, and went wide eyed. "Wow." He said, seeing her newly cut hair.

"What's wrong?" Courtney asked. "Do I look weird?"

"No, you look great, but I don't remember discussing a wardrobe change just yet..."

"I took the liberty of buying a few things at the mall, after my salon appointment."

"So that's what took you so long, it's already nine."

"Well, I am a girl, and I've finally realized just how cute some clothes are."

"It looks good on you."

"Believe it, or not, I actually have some sense of style."

"From what you were wearing before, I wouldn't have guessed." He smirked.

"How many times have I told you not to do that." Courtney growled.

"28. I've been keeping count, since I really don't have anything to do when you're not here."

"You need a hobby."

"You need a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Courtney shouted. Duncan often teases the brunette on her lack of friends, and a significant other.

"Easy, Princess. Now what's in the bag?" He asked pointing at the small bag in her hand.

"Just a little something for you." Courtney said devilishly.

"For me?" Duncan asked.

...

A few minutes later.

"I swear to god, Courtney. You better take this damn thing off." He said, but Courtney was too busy laughing her head off.

"But it looks so good on you." She said, after she regained her composure.

Courtney had placed a full size mirror sticker of an elegant dress, on Duncan's usual spot.

"How is this for me? What are these even for!?" He shouted.

"Your guess is as good as mine. I bought it at a graphic design store at the mall."

"Just get it off the mirror!"

"Fine, you cry baby." She said, as she got up to remove the sticker. "There. Happy?"

Duncan wasn't talking, instead he turned around, and gave Courtney the silent treatment.

"Duncan?" She tapped the mirror, and Duncan simply threw his hand up, and flipped her his middle finger.

"I can just put the dress back on you." She said, and Duncan exhaled, then began vanishing. "Wait! Duncan, don't leave!"

Duncan's form came completely into view again, but he still said nothing.

"C'mon, Duncan. Don't be a girl, and stop pouting."

"Whatever." He said, as he looked back at her.

"So is this a good look for me?"

"You look beautiful, Princess." He said, and Courtney seemed shocked. "What?"

She composed herself. "Nothing."

"Spill it."

"It's just... The only people who have ever said something like that to me are my parents, and aunt Veronica."

"Really?" He asked, and she nodded. "You're really beautiful, Princess."

"Stop, you're making me blush."

"Maybe I'll just stop calling you Princess, and start calling you beautiful."

"Ughh. Shut up." She said playfully.

Courtney went to her bathroom, and took a quick shower, then came back out wearing her pajamas. She grabbed her brush from her nightstand, and walked back to the mirror. Duncan was gone, but she knew he'd be back momentarily.

"To tell you the truth, I'm really nervous." She said, and he reappeared.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine, just get out there, and make some freaking friends already." He said smiling at her.

"I was thinking, since you're helping me, I want to help you."

"By doing what?"

"I want to help you get out of the mirror."

"Hmm, well that's gonna be tough, since I don't even know how I got in."

"Any idea on the origin?"

"Not a clue, although V did say the person she bought it from told her the symbols are some weird Viking language."

"Viking language? You mean like Scandinavian?"

"Probably, but I'm not sure. Let's just get your problems over with, they're what matters right now."

Courtney stared at him for a moment, but then half smiled, and turned a little red. "You're doing it again."

"Huh?"

"You're making me blush."

"Well, get used to it, you'll be getting a lot more attention after tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Princess." Duncan said, before fading away.

"Goodnight, Duncan." Courtney said, then walked to her bed, and laid down.

It's 5:00 AM and Duncan appeared in the mirror.

"Wake up, Princess!" He shouted.

Courtney shot up from her bed, startled. "What!?"

"Rise, and shine! You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Duncan! I have an alarm you kn-" Courtney was cut off by the sound of her alarm going off."Ughh." She exclaimed as she punched her alarm clock off of her nightstand.

"Damn... Maybe you should check that temper, babe."

"Whatever." She said, as she got up out of the bed, and grabbed the clothes she left on the night stand.

"You're gonna wear the same thing?"

"Of course, I only wore it out of the store, and came home."

"Cool. So what are you gonna do!?"

"I'm gonna make friends!" Courtney shouted.

"Yeah!?"

"Yeah!"

Courtney got dressed in her bathroom, and came out looking very stunning.

"I think I need some shades, because you're dazzling, babe."

"Duncan, do you realize how corny that sounds?"

"Totally. Now let's practice normal discussion."

"Okay." Courtney exhaled. "Hi, my name's Courtney." She said, as she stuck her hand out.

"Duncan. I don't think I've seen you around before?"

"You probably have. I just had a makeover, and it changed my appearance quite a bit."

"Well, it looks to me like it did a lot, considering I didn't even recognize you."

"...This is so weird." Courtney said.

"Way to break character." Duncan said.

"It's okay, I think I can handle normal conversation."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm positive."

Courtney fixed her hair, and applied a bit of makeup, before turning on her TV, and watching a random show. She had moved the TV to a spot where Duncan could see, yesterday before school, since he had complained about not having anything to do.

She change it to a music video channel, and a rap video was currently playing.

"What the hell is that?" Duncan said.

"It's Nikki Minaj, Duncan."

"That has to be the worst shit I have ever heard."

"I agree, but her videos are always so colorful, and flamboyant."

"True, but I'd rather not listen to this crap."

"Fine." Courtney said, then pressed the mute button on her remote.

After twenty minutes of watching videos, Courtney unmuted the TV, and changed it to a punk, rock, and metal video channel. Duncan was easily enthused.

Courtney got up to head downstairs for breakfast. "I'll see you later, Duncan." She said as she grabbed her bag, and walked out of her room.

"Later." He said as he went back to watching the videos. "And good luck." He added.

After breakfast, Courtney got into her dad's mustang, and they both took off for the school.

"Courtney?" Her dad said.

"Yes, daddy?"

"What's with the appearance change?"

"I just thought maybe I could change it up for once in my life."

"Well, it looks good, you look so much more mature."

"Thanks, dad."

Courtney was dropped off by her dad, and she immediately recognized the feeling she had, as she walked through the halls to her first period. The same feeling Duncan had been bringing up in her, the past few days. The feeling of being given attention, by people. All along the way to her class, she received looks of admiration, or confusion from girls, and boys alike.

Courtney walked into her class. "Who's that?" She heard one girl say to another.

"Whoa, is that girl new? She's hot?" She heard two boys say.

Courtney sat at her desk, and was immediately approached by two boys. "Hey. what's your name?" the first boy asked.

"My name is Courtney." She said.

"Courtney?... What!? You're the same girl, that sits here?" The other boy said, loudly.

"Yeah, I am."

"Whoa, you look awesome. So, can I get your number, or something?" The boy said, getting straight to the point.

"Hey, you vultures, get away from her!" A voice came from behind them.

Both boys turned around, to see a girl with black, and teal hair glaring at them.

"Chill out, Gwen. We're just trying to talk to her."

"Yeah, sure. Now run along." She said, as she walked closer, and the boys walked away. "Hi, Im Gwen."

"Uhh hi, but why did you do that?" Courtney asked.

"You should stay away from those two, they tend to try, and flirt with any girl."

"Really? I didn't think about that."

"Yeah, but it's okay, you've got a new look, and obviously the boys have taken notice." She said, pointing several boys, who were checking out Courtney. "You're not used to the attention?"

"No, not all, I'm actually really nervous, because of it."

"Well, just stick with me, and I'll make sure you get through today, at least." Gwen said, then went back to her seat.

The bell rang, and class began, but Courtney was having trouble concentrating, she was focused on the fact that she may be on the right path to making her first friend.

Before she knew it, class was over, and she, and Gwen were walking to their next class, since they're right next door to each other.

"Alright, I'll see you at lunch." Gwen said, as she walked into her class.

"Bye." Courtney said, then walked into hers.

Courtney sat at her desk, but noticed the same looks she received in her previous class.

"Hi there." An asian girl said to her.

"I'm Heather."

"Hi, I'm Courtney."

"You look really good, the haircut did wonders for you."

"Thanks, I decided to get a makeover."

"So, my friends, and I are going to grab something from the burger place down the street during lunch do you want to tag along?"

"Sure... Oh wait, I already told a friend of mine I'd see her at lunch."

"Well, it's alright, next time." Heather said happily, as she went to her seat.

"That was strange." Courtney said to herself.

"Okay class, get out the textbook, and turn to page 129." the teacher said, from the front of the room. "I want you all to do problems 1-28."

Courtney opened up her book, and tried to get to work, but a piece of paper flew onto her desk. She opened the piece of paper to see a message written on it.

:::

Hi

:::

Courtney looked towards where the note came from. It was a tanned boy, with male model looks, and piercing blue eyes. Courtney was almost immediately smitten.

:::

Hi

Hi

::

She wrote back, then tossed it back to him.

:::

I'm Justin, and you are?"

Courtney.

Why haven't I seen your round before, Courtney?

I've always been here.

Really?

Yes, really.

Sorry I hadn't noticed.

It's fine, not many people noticed.

How about I get your # and we can talk more.

Sure. 867-234-12XX

:::

A moment later, Courney recieved a text to her phone.

:::

Hey, it me Justin, here's my number, so you can save me to your contacts.

:::

Courtney's heart flew up into her throat. This was definitely a feeling she had never felt before. She couldn't wait to tell Duncan.

The bell rang, and Courtney went to her next class. As it turns out she had Justin in this class as well. She cursed herself for never noticing. After convincing a student that sat next to Courtney to switch seats with him, Justin started up a conversation with Courtney.

"Are you the same girl, who sat here before?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I am." Courtney responded.

"You're really cute now." He said, which kind of annoyed Courtney.

"Uhh thanks."

"How about you, and I go out sometime?"

Courtney thought about it for a moment, considering he inadvertently insulted her, but she decided his hotness overpowered that factor. "Okay, yeah."

"Alright then, how about this Saturday?"

"I don't know, I'll have to check with my parents."

"Or you could just sneak out." Justin added.

"What?"

"C'mon, you've never snuck out before?"

"No, I've never done that before."

"It's a lot of fun, especially when you go out to clubs."

"Clubs? How old are you?"

"18."

"You're a senior?"

"Yeah, I am, is that a problem."

"Not at all."

"Cool, so Saturday? At 8? Regardless of your parents word?"

"Yeah."

Once the class was over, Courtney went to meet up with Gwen for lunch.

They walked to an almost full table, and sat down in the two seats left.

"Courtney, this Bridgette, and her boyfriend Geoff." Gwen said.

"Hi." Courtney said.

"Hey there." Bridgette said.

"What's up." Geoff said.

"This is DJ, Katie, and Sadie."

"Hey." DJ said.

"Wow, your so pretty." Katie said. "Look Sadie, she's so pretty."

"Totally." Sadie said.

"Thanks." Courtney said, shyly.

"And finally this is my boyfriend Trent, and his friend Topher, and Noah."

"Hey." Trent said, and Topher simply waved, while Noah said nothing, and began reading a book.

"Courtney!" She heard Justin's voice from behind her.

She turned to see him walking towards her. "Hey, Justin."

"Wanna come sit with me?"

"Uhh sorry, but I'm gonna sit here with these guys."

Justin looked a bit upset, but then perked up. "Okay, well... I'll see you later."

Noah noticed Justin's appearance, and put his book down. "You." He said to Courtney.

"Huh?"

"Stay away from that guy, he's trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the anti-me. I'm quiet, cynical, and I despise most women. While he's loud, and bangs anything with a skirt."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney asked.

"He probably didn't notice you, until after your make over."

"How do you know I got a make over?"

"Word travels fast around here." He said, as he got up, and walked away.

"You should probably listen to him." Trent said. "Noah, doesn't talk much, but when he does, it's usually a good idea to take what he says seriously."

"Uhh, okay." Courtney said.

The table of people ate their lunch, and then talked for the last 15 minutes of lunch.

"So, Courtney, we're all going to the beach this Saturday in the morning till late, do you want to come along?"

"I'll have to ask my parents." Courtney said.

"Okay, here's my number, so you can text me when you get the go ahead." Bridgette said, and they exchanged phone numbers.

"Here's mine." Gwen said, as she grabbed Courtney's phone from her hand.

"Ohh! Me too." Katie shouted, as Gwen passed Courtney's phone, and she, and Sadie entered their numbers as well.

Before she knew it, Courtney had the number of everyone at the table, even Noah, and Topher's. She couldn't help but smile a bit at the fact that she had met more people in a single day, than ever before, thanks to Duncan's help. She started thinking about the green haired punk, and how she couldn't have done this without him.

At the end of the day, Courtney ha been given a few more numbers from different people. Izzy, Sierra, Zoey, just a few of the names added to her collection of numbers.

As she walked to the entrance she said bye to Gwen, Trent, and Topher, who walked to Trent's truck.

Before she could get past the parking lot to head home, she was blocked by a brand new Benz.

"Hey." She heard Justin's voice, as the door opened. "Need a ride?"

She thought about what Noah said earlier, but once again his hot factor won her over. "Sure." She said.

"Hop in." He said, and she went around to the passenger side, and got in. "Where do you live?"

"36 Baker Street."

"Alright."

They talked about themselves for a bit, and eventually Justin asked Courtney something that surprised her quite a bit.

"So, do you wanna come to my house?"

"W-What?" She stuttered.

"I said do you wanna come to my house instead?"

"I can't, I've gotta be home right after school."

"Alright, but we're still going out on Saturday, right?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Cool. Here's your stop." He said, as he pulled over in front of Courtney's house.

Courtney got out of the car, and waved to him, before entering her house.

"Duncan?" She called. as she walked into her room.

"What's up?"

"Today was amazing!" She shouted, and startled Duncan.

"Chill out. What happened?"

"Everyone talked to me! They were so nice! And I got a crapload of numbers! And I got invited to the beach! And I got asked out on a date!"

"I think your stuck on a loop." He said calmly, but then realized the last one. "Who asked you out on a date?"

"This total hottie named Justin," Courtney said, as she sighed dreamily.

"Okay, I don't think you should be going out on dates just yet."

"Relax, Duncan. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Hmm, let's see. There's rape, kidnapping, death... Need I go on?"

"Because any of that is actually gonna happen. Seriously Duncan, chill out."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you."


End file.
